1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to joints and, in particular, to joints between structures. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for forming structural joints between composite structures to form sealed flow conduits.
2. Background
Aircraft are being designed and manufactured with ever increasing percentages of composite materials. Composite materials may be tough, light-weight materials created by combining two or more functional components. For example, a composite material may include reinforcing fibers bound in a polymer resin matrix. The fibers may be unidirectional or may take the form of a woven cloth or fabric. The fibers and resins may be arranged and cured to form a composite structure.
Aircraft contain fuel tanks to provide fuel to a number of engines. In some aircraft, a number of the fuel tanks may be located in the wings. The aircraft fuel tanks may include a fuel vent system, also referred to as a vent system. This vent system regulates pressure within the fuel tanks.
The vent system may comprise discrete conduits only present for fuel venting. The vent system may comprise other structures modified to function as conduits for fuel venting. These structures also provide a primary functionality other than venting.
These structures may be composite structures. Currently no apparatus or method provides structural joining of composite structures while also providing a secondary functionality of the composite structures to form a sealed flow conduit for venting.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.